


On Deaf Ears

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Series: Bingo Prompts [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Deaf!Lucien, Gen, theres violence but its not so graphic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: AU where Amarantha took Lucien's ears, not his eyes.





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how Feyre always wonders what Lucien's metal eye can see and how she assumes he can see things others can't. (I haven't read ACoFaS so if that's talked about in there I wouldn't know ha ha.) Anyway, so I sorta took that idea and this AU and... ran with it. So... Yeah. Also, I really like the hc I have about this AU that aren't enough to make a whole longer fic out of so, 
> 
> Prompt: Loss of Hearing

“ _Too bad you like to hear yourself talk, because now, you’ll hear nothing_.”

Lucien stared at the sky. He had never noticed how much sound there had been in Spring. He had never noticed how he could hear the wind through the trees, how he could hear birds chirping away, how he could hear the grass crunching under his head.

Lucien closed his eyes. It would take a while to get used to hearing nothing.

He missed those sweet sounds.

But he had made a choice. And he had deserved it.

And now, he had to move on.

Andreas had been trying to teach Lucien how to sign, it was hard but Lucien was getting better. Lucien tried to remember the symbol for ‘better’. Was it an ‘a’ or an ‘s’ which Lucien was supposed to sign at the end?

Lucien sighed and put a hand over his eyes. At least he still had those.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, a hand going straight to his knife.

Tamlin put his hands up in a surrender motion. They both knew that Tamlin could kill Lucien faster than Lucien could unsheathe his weapon, so the motion was out of courtesy.

Tamlin took Lucien’s hands and pulled him along with him back to the manor.

Lucien could feel the words leave his throat, the vibrations they made, but he couldn’t hear them.

Lucien watched Tamlin’s face as he processed the question. Over the past few weeks, he began to understand micro-expressions, find small ways to understand things without being able to hear those near him.

Tamlin nodded.

So it was time then.

When Lucien had found out that Nuan may be able to help him, he had been… worried. Ears… were noticeable, something functional, and Nuan would be found out.

Amarantha would know.

But Nuan had insisted. Tamlin had insisted. They owed him this much, they said, it would be okay. Everything would be alright, just as long as he could hear.

And truly, his hearing didn’t seem that important to him anymore. Not really.

Nuan was waiting in the ballroom. In her hands were the beautiful pointed ears, which were carved intricately with whorls of magic symbols. Nuan brought out a slate and wrote on it: **SIT DOWN**

Lucien sat in the chair provided. Nuan bent over and began to poke around at his head. She said something to Tamlin, which Lucien couldn’t read as Nuan’s head was pointed away from him.

Tamlin stepped behind Lucien and gently brought his hair up and away—exposing Lucien’s scars.

Amarantha had ripped his ears off of his head with her bare hands. Lucien had barely winnowed back, and when he did Tamlin had doubled over and puked. During Lucien’s recovery Tamlin would swing from being obsessively attentive and never leaving Lucien’s side, to not looking at him or speaking to him at all.

**THIS WILL HURT**

_Yeah, well I’m used to that._

Lucien closed his eyes.

It did hurt. As Nuan wove the ears onto his head it hurt a lot. Like acupuncture, only a few million times over.

When he no longer felt Nuan’s hands by his ears he blinked open his eyes. Nothing had changed-or at least, it didn’t feel like anything had changed.

He saw Nuan’s lips move as she ran her fingers over a whorl on a piece of paper. There was a sharp _ting!_ And-

“Can you hear me?” Nuan asked softly.

Lucien nodded, and he began to cry. There were so many sounds at once, all too many-too many!

“SH!” Lucien snapped, covering his ears.

All talking ceased.

Lucien looked up to see Tamlin staring at him. Tamlin bent down, and his face didn’t move, his lips stayed still, but Lucien still heard: _Wow, gold isn’t really Lucien’s color_.

All that sound… that hadn’t come from the few people in the room’s mouths.

It had come from their thoughts.

“Lucien? What is it?” Nuan asked, concerned. _Did I do something wrong? Is he okay? Well? Why won’t he say something?_

_I hope this works, Lucien deserves something to work for him once in his life. But what was that weird look on his face?_

Lucien could hear their thoughts.

“Nothing. Everything is okay. Thank you, Nuan.”

 _Aw, well he deser-“-_ ve it.”

* * *

Lucien closed his eyes, leaning against the door of the human girl’s painting room.

 _Lucien, Lucien_ , she mused as she hummed. Lucien could hear the faint _swoosh_ of the brush on the walls of the room. _What do your golden ears hear?_

 _More than you know_ , Lucien thought before pushing himself off the wall of the hallway, to leave Feyre Archeron alone to her thoughts, _more than you know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'd like to give a Shoutout to user/guest "Katniss". Your comments are the reason I restarted writing these and every one gives me more motivation to finish these prompts. So, thanks.


End file.
